


Snowed in

by UrLocalLesbian



Series: Thasmin shorts [3]
Category: Thasmin - Fandom
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Mabey the tinniest bit of smut?¿, bit of angst, but then cuteness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-29 05:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrLocalLesbian/pseuds/UrLocalLesbian
Summary: It was Christmas time, everyone needed a break, so the doctor decided to take everyone on a little holiday to a cute little cabin in the mountains... some very snowy mountains.





	Snowed in

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh hope everyone a brilliant Christmas, anyways hope yall enjoy this! <3  
> Ps there’s a verrrry tiny bit of smut at the end and I’ve never wrote smut before so lemme know how I did lol :)

“You can’t be serious” said Yaz frantically wiggling the door handle once again. “Can’t you sonic it or something?” The doctors head lowered a little “it doesn’t do wood” she mumbled. “What?” Said Yaz turning to the doctor. “I said it doesn’t do wood” she said, louder this time. 

Yaz’s moth fell open “it doesn’t do wood? Of course it doesn’t to wood!” She cried throwing her hands in the air. The doctor really didn’t know how to react, Yaz was reaaaaaaally pissed off and she didn’t know how to calm her down.

“Yaz, it’s fine Ryan and Grayham will be back soon, they only went to get some fire wood, they won’t be long, promise” 

Yaz slumped to the floor “your right I’m sorry, I hate being trapped in cramped spaces”. The doctor shuffled over and sat next to Yaz on the floor, “but at least your with me” she said with a smile.

Yaz looked at the doctor “yea, at least I’m with you”.

They talked for a while about anything and everything. “It’s getting a little chilly, I’ll go make us some tea and buiscits, I’ll be right back” said the doctor smiling gently at Yaz. She nodded back.

The second the doctor left Yaz’s mouth went dry she felt cold and alone. The walls felt like they were closing in. She started to breathe heavily and her hands clenched tightly into fists. She felt sick and tears started to roll down her cheeks. She curled up into a ball against the wall.

The doctor felt something was wrong as she stirred the tea, she put down the mug and wandered into the living room and saw Yaz on the floor crying. “Oh my god Yaz!” She said running over to her.

She took Yaz I’m her arms and stroked her hair “it’s ok just breathe, she said pulling her closer to her.

Yaz just let herself be pulled in by the doctor, she instantly started to feel better. She wrapped her arms around the doctor, feeling herself calming down.

“Please don’t go” said Yaz weakly. “Of course i won’t Yaz, I promise”

Yaz half expected the doctor to let go of her. But she didn’t. Yaz rested her head on the doctors lap, staring up into her deep brown eyes. They lay in silence for a while, the doctor still subconsciously playing with Yaz’s hair.

“Yaz?” The Doctor said, looking straight ahead and making no eye contact with her. “Yea” she said sitting up to face the doctor. There eyes met.

“Do you like me?” The doctors brown eyes were glassy as Yaz’s gazed into them. “Of course I do!” Said Yaz taking the doctors hands in her own. “I wasn’t lying when I said you were one of the best people I’ve ever met, you really are”

“I like you to Yaz.... but in a diffrent way. There was a silence. A smile crept across Yaz’s face. The doctors head stayed lowered. “Yaz I- just forget I said that it’s stupid. I just- unless- unless you feel the same?”

The doctor looked up and saw Yaz’s face. “I thought you’d never ask said Yaz smiling inching herself closer to the doctor.

“Wow that’s a relief, for a second there I thought I’d messe-“ The Doctor was cut of by the presence of Yaz’s lips against her own.

The kiss was soft at first, but soon there was nothing but lust for each other. The doctors hands gripped Yaz’s waist and pulled her in even closer.

“I think I might have something that will take your mind of being trapped in here Yaz” she said pulling her of the ground and proceeding to gently pin her against the wall, still kissing her.

Yaz could barely even form a single word at this point, let alone a sentence. She nodded and made a muffled yes sound, her lips still intertwined with the doctors.

The doctors mouth moved to Yaz’s neck and collar bones, leaving little purple marks all down her neck.

Her hands travled up Yaz’s shirt. She let out a small gasp and she felt the doctor fiddling the clasp of her bra. It fell The the ground.

The doctor stopped giving Yaz a chance to think whether this was what she really wanted.

“Bedroom?” The Doctor said catching he breathe.

“Bedroom” said Yaz nodding in agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> Like there could possibly be a part 2 to this if yall wanted it lemme know :)


End file.
